The Jewels Of Heaven
by I-Love-Saguru-and-I'm-Proud
Summary: Adopted from Sarah122cs


1m agoAuthors Note: I do not own Case closed/Detective Conan or Magic Kaito but if I did I would be so happy! Oh this is a Yaoi (Boy x boy) don't like don't read.. and it's in mostly Shinichi Kudo's P.O.V and Kaito Kid's P.O.V. Now enjoy the story... Oh and I use English names apart from Shinichi Kudo, Kaito Kid, and Inspector Ginzo Nakamori and his daughter.

It has been about 5 months since the Black Organization has been destroyed the members are put in jail or their dead. Ai Haibara has the data she needs to create the real Antidote for the Poison APTX 4869 and not a temporary one.  
Chapter 1: No longer Conan Edogawa , and The Thief's Note.  
I had just gotten back from a Island that I helped Detective Richard Moore solve about 3 murders. That took about a week worth out of my summer. Any way I got a call form Haibara and she said she had great news about the Antidote for the poison APTX 4869 and I was to come over and spin the night. I told her I would be over in about 30 minutes. So here I am walking over, At 6:00 pm I was just about there when I ran into a guy who looked just like me! Apart from the hair style he could be my twin.. I felt like I knew him from somewhere because he looked so familiar to me. As I was about to walk past him he turned to me. "Hey kid do you like magic?" He asked "No. I like to solve cases. I am going to become a great Detective when I grow up why?" I asked "Just wondering because I do magic tricks. That and I have seen you at Kaito Kids Heists. I better watch out if I we're you he might just try and take you... Good bye." He said and disappeared in a poof of pink smoke.. Well um that was weird.. I then made my way to Dr. Agasa font door and knocked... about 2 minutes later Dr. Agasa opened the door and let me in. I sat on the couch and waited for Haibara. About 5 minutes later she came in with a pill and a glass of water. "Ok what's the good news?" I asked "Well I made a real antidote and it should make you back into your teenager self for good." She said To say I was shocked was the least "Ok when do I take it?" I asked "You can take it now" She then gave me the pill and glass of water. and I went to my house and went to my room and took the pill but I got the feeling someone was watching me... Oh well to late now The pain was 4 times worse then the temporary Antidote I blacked out from the huge amount of pain.  
Kaito Kid's P.O.V  
I watched as the young detective went into his friends house I bugged just moments ago. I then went to the next house since it was his older cousin's house and bugged it as I listened to their conversation. What I heard was impossible 'ok are they doing drugs?' I wondered to myself "Well looks like I will have to watch and see for myself." I said in a whisper. then Conan came out of the house with the pill and a glass of water. He went to his room and undressed. My face turned hot as I saw him n***. I know what your thinking I do NOT! have a crush on him he is only 7 for kami sake. 'Oh and why are you getting turned on if you Don't like him?' A voice in my head asked me 'Shut up...' I tought to the voice then pictures flashed in my head about him tied up to my bed and gagged and N*** 'Agh... BAD BRAIN! Very BAD brain... although he would be hot.. No stop thinking like that! He is 7 years old NOT 17 years old!' I said then he took the pill and got into bed and he started to toss in what looked like pain. Then he passed out. As I entered the room I saw him he.. he started to grow into a 17teen year old body and he turned into none other then Shinichi Kudo 'the Detective of the East' or 'The Modern Day Holmes' "Well this is unexpected and a great turn of advents." I said then covered the Detective and left then I went to my house and wrote a note to the Police and KID's Task Force.  
Shinichi Kudo's P.O.V  
I woke up and got a warm shower and got dressed. I then called Rachel. "Hello Rachel... This is Shinichi.. Yes I am back for a while but the thing is Conan got a call from his parents and he has to live in The U.S... Ok I'll tell him. Bye." I then hung up I called my parents and explaned to them what is going on. I went to the library and read a book I just bought Its called 7 reason. any way I was half way through the book when I got a call from Rachel's best friend "Hello?" "Hello Kudo this is Serena I was wondering if you could help me with a note left by Kaito Kid please. I just want to meet him." Serena begged "Fine where do you want to meet?" I asked She said at the park and she said Rachel would be there. "Ok be there in about 5 minutes. bye." I hung up got my shoes on and went to the park I waited about 1 hour until they showed up they where with two other people. Harley Hartwell and Saguru Hakuba. They where carrying around a suit case. they waved to me as soon as they got close to me I got a bad feeling. After they gave me the note and I told them what it ment I was knocked out by Rachel my last thought 'this can't be good..' then I blanked out. When I came too. I was at my house shirtless and in shorts what the f***? I got up and looked in the mirror and what I saw I had a jewel hanging around my forehead with a gold band, then I had a jewel on a gold arm band on my right arm, Jewel on a gold choker band, and twin jewels on gold wrist bands with some type of chine hanging off both of them on both wrist's, I also had a jewel on a gold leg band on my left leg, and two different colored and types of yellow stones on gold ankle bands they too had chains on them, I also have two studs jewels on my right ear. I blinked once and yelled "What The F***!" I then went to find the people I saw just before I was knocked out. but before I turned I could have sworn they glowed, I will worrie about that latter! Now I have 4 people to kill. After I get dressed. I then put on Blue Jeans a long t-shirt and a hat to cover the jewelry. then I walked down and saw them with Serena's Father, The KID's Task Force Inspector Nakamori , Inspector Meguire, and Detective Richard Moore. 'Great I feel a great headache coming on' I thought "You 4 the ones who knocked me out and who ever put these things on me better be prepared to DIE!" I said with a loud evil angry voice. They all turned to me The said 4 teens looked scared "See I told you it was a bad Idea to do this. Now we will need protection form Kudo he knows how to kill someone and not leave any clues behind" Harley said in a very scared voice Inspector Meguire then saw the killing intent in My eyes. He held his hands up in a peaceful way. "Ok Kid calm down we know what they did was bad but they are very sorry.. and they will take the jewelry off of you now isn't that right Kids?" He asked them. They quickly shook their heads yes. and I sat down I titled my head and when Serena tried to unlock the dame thing..."Um the key wont go in... well it will but it refuse to unlock." As soon as she said this "I yelled "WHAT!" "Well it looks like your going to have to be where the heist takes place sorry." Inspector Nakamori said "Well at least KID can't steal them while there on you." Detective Richard Moore said. "Oh yeah what if he kidnaps me? and Holds me hostage? what about that!?" I yelled "He doesn't know you have them at least I don't think..." A officer of the KID task force said. something was off about him. "Ok tell me what I Have locked on my body then!" I said trying to keep calm. "Well you have the Haven's ancient Jewel Set they use to belong to a powerful Egypt queen. and where found at the bottom of the sea. why they where there we do not know we know they are very powerful. And we have a book on them but its written in a ancient langue so we cant read it.. and it was stolen by KID last night." Serena father said "Ok now these are the names of the Jewelry your wearing. 1st. the Gold Choker band it has a Blood red ruby on it so it is called 'The Blood Of Heaven Rub

secs ago', the 2nd is The tear of heaven Sapphire' it is a forehead band that eather the Prince or Princess would wear, the 3rd is 'The fire of heaven Amber' it is a Gold arm band on your right arm, 4th is 'The Flower of heaven Emerald' it is the left gold wrist band it is a light green emerald, 5th is 'The winds of heaven Emerald' it is a darker shade of green and is on the right gold wrist band. 6th is 'The Nature of heaven Tsavourite Garnet ' and is on your left leg on the Gold band. 7th is 'the Deep ocean of Heaven Lolite' it is the left gold ankle with gold chins hanging off it, and 8th is 'The Dragon's Eye of heaven Blue Tourmaline' it is the right gold ankle bands with gold chains hanging off. and finilly the studs are called 'The Sun's of Heaven Topaz & Peridot,' they are two different earrings because they have different stones. and that is all. now we as in you, myself , Saguru Hakuba, and the KID's Task Force will go to the heist place. Now lets go." Inspector Nakamori said dragging me away with the others.

Chapter 2: Kaito Kid Heist, & Shinichi Kudo is Kidnapped

secs agoThanks I'll work on it right now also read my story clan of the midnight Theives and review please my real name is alanna


End file.
